Sally Stageplay
Sally Stageplay es un jefe en Inkwell Isle Three que se ubica en el nivel Dramatic Fanatic. Ella fue vista en el trailer de E3 2017 por un par de fotogramas. Las fases de batalla de Sally Stageplay toman la forma de cuatro escenas que conforman una producción completa, y el jugador debe vencerla en las cuatro fases para ganar. Descripción Apariencia Sally es una actriz humana que tiene cabello rubio con tres caladas que están atadas con tres cintas para el pelo y piel bronceada con brazos y piernas largas. Ella usa guantes blancos de dibujos animados, un collar de perlas, aretes de color rosa y un vestido turquesa y botas. En su fase final, ella vestirá un vestido blanco junto con un halo de oro y alas de ángel azul. En su tercera fase, aparece como un recorte de cartón con pelo rojo y alas negras que ahora usa un vestido rojo y un casco dorado. Personalidad Sally ama la atención, se hace llamar a sí misma una estrella y le dice a Cuphead y Mugman que salgan del escenario si pierden con ella. Cuando se trata de actuar, parece tomarse su trabajo muy en serio hasta el punto de tratar su batalla con los hermanos como parte de la obra en la que se encuentra. En el final bueno, se puede ver a Sally besando al hombre que jugó como su esposo recién casado en la función, demostrando que ella siente algo por él. Pelea de jefe La pelea de Sally consiste en una obra de teatro interpretada, cual número de escenas depende de la dificultad elegida para jugar. En su primera fase estará en una boda, atacando con su parasol o tirándose desde el techo hacia los jugadores, también lanza abanicos que se pegan al piso durante un corto tiempo y besos corazón en los que se puede hacer parry. En su segunda fase estará en una casa ya "casada", desde el fondo, un bebé lanza mamaderas para bebé, Sally podrá hacer girar su parasol y hacer aparecer ratones de cuerda, en esta fase continúa haciendo sus ataques de parasol giratorios. En su tercera escena habrá una figura de cartón simulando ser ella con una apariencia de ángel oscuro, atacará con meteoros, rayos y una ola marina. En su cuarta escena tiene una vestimenta de ángel y se encuentra moviéndose en el aire suspendida por cuerdas, su parasol caerá y girará, haciendo difícil caminar por el suelo, también dejará caer rosas, algunas rosadas en las que se puede hacer parry. Frases "Break a leg... nah break two!" "¿Rompete una pierna?... nah ¡rompete dos! -'Sally Stageplay, '''fase 1 ''"Stay away from the center stage or succumb to the power of a starlet's rage!" "¡Aléjate del centro del escenario o sucumbirás el poder de la furia de una estrella! -'Sally Stageplay, '''fase 2 ''"Good riddance ·· go away! It is time for my soliloquy." "Buena despedida ¡ahora vete! ¡Este es tiempo para mi soliloquio!". -'Sally Stageplay, '''fase 3 ''"Please exit stage left during my standing ovation!" "¡Por favor, retírate del escenario durante mi ovación!" -'Sally Stageplay, '''fase 4 Curiosidades * La multitud se muestra aplaudiendo cada vez que se completa una fase, una persona en la multitud incluso está sacudiendo un bastón. * Sally, junto con el capitán Brineybeard son los únicos jefes humanos en este juego. El robot del Dr. Kahl no cuenta, ya que el robot y el Dr. Kahl son entidades diferentes, aunque en una fase el Dr. Kahl controla el robot. * En la Fase uno, hay un hombre interpretando el papel del novio de Sally (quien tiene una relación real con Sally, como se ve en el final) corriendo por el escenario. Cuando Sally recibe daño se agarra el sombrero de los nervios, cuando Cuphead y Mugman reciben daño salta de alegría. También se lo ve en la segunda fase escondiéndose detrás del arbusto. Cuando se completa la segunda fase, comienza a llorar. * Sally Stageplay es el único jefe "normal" que no tiene transformaciones. Su tercera fase es solo una versión de cartón de ella (que se hace en animación recortada) y los ataques son realizados por los otros actores. Las grandes olas son llevadas por un actor. * De todos los jefes en el juego, su tercera fase es la única batalla contra un jefe que no tiene ningún contorno grueso de caricatura. * Esta es de las únicas veces que Studio MDHR incluye su nombre. * Su línea de la muerte es una referencia al modismo "Romperse una pierna", que significa hacer las cosas bien y con esfuerzo. Ella lo toma literalmente después de decir "Nah", y dice que se rompa ambas piernas. * Cada vez que cae la cortina, hay una "CORTINA DE SEGURIDAD DE ASBESTOS" escrita en ella. Esto hace referencia al mineral asbesto utilizado anteriormente para hacer una cortina de seguridad antes de que se sepa que causa cáncer de pulmón, mesotelioma y asbestosis. * Si el jugador rechaza uno de los besos de Sally durante la primera fase, es posible pararse encima de los querubines que cuelgan del techo. * La tercera fase de su pelea es muy parecida a las peleas del jefe en los juegos de rol por turnos, como Final Fantasy, con su recorte de cartón permaneciendo inmóvil y paneles con los nombres de los ataques que aparecen por encima de ella. ** Su forma de cartón tiene un aspecto similar al de Kefka en Final Fantasy VI. Galería ''¡En construcción! en:Sally Stageplay pt-br:Sally Stageplay Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Inkwell Isle Three Categoría:Deudores de The Devil